hakuna matata
by LastMelodya
Summary: Kalau denganmu, Levi, mungkin berdua selama-lamanya pun tak apa-apa. [ #levihanweek2016 ] [ day 8 ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Hajime Isayama**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** ficlet; canon divergence, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs. **Rate:** T. **Genre:** friendship

 **Note: hakuna matata** punya **Disney** _ **.**_ saya hanya mengutip sepenggal liriknya di dalam cerita ini. jangan tanya saya, bagaimana bisa levi dan hanji di dunianya kenal dengan lagu itu :") untuk meramaikan levihan week day 8. **Prompt:** free space/optimism.

[Kalau denganmu, Levi, mungkin berdua selama-lamanya pun tak apa-apa.]

* * *

 ** _ **hakuna matata**_**

 _ **.**_

Hanji sudah lupa rasanya menahan isak dalam belenggu likuid netra. Hidup mengajarkannya untuk membuka mata dalam batas lebar dan tak menyerah pada kedip-kedip penuh tremor. Maka, ketika dunia memperlihatkan satu lagi sahabatnya kalah pada dunia, ia berusaha tak melepas isakan. Hingga rasanya begitu sesak dan jantungnya diremas kuat, namun, Hanji tetap bertahan. Sebab begitulah hidup memintanya, dan wanita itu memutuskan untuk menerima.

Rasanya seperti baru kemarin, ketika ia dan ketiga sahabat lainnya duduk-duduk dengan sesapan teh hitam yang dibuat Levi. Dengan jutaan informasi tentang misi atau sekadar gumam-gumam tak berarti. Mereka masih berempat, dengannya sebagai si tunggal tak bertestosteron. Tapi, _tapi,_ maskulinitasnya hampir mengalahkan semua yang ada di sana. Dan mereka tak keberatan. Tak ada yang keberatan.

"Bagaimana rasanya hidup dalam sepi, Levi?"

Hanji mengujar dalam duduk tegak dan tatap-tatap gamang. Ia duduk di kursi yang kasualnya diduduki Erwin. Levi di seberangnya, merombak segala sesuatu yang terdapat di laci _commander_. Hanji tak tahu dan tak ingin tahu, bilamana pria itu ingin mencari sesuatu atau hanya sekadar membersihkan debu. Sisi lainnya yang taksa terus menatap, dan diam-diam menguari jawaban sendiri. _Hidup dalam sepi? Bukankah rasanya seperti ini_.

"Kheh, kau terlalu lama hidup dalam kubangan omong kosongmu yang berisik, ya?" Levi menyahut di antara kegiatannya yang berlanjut. Matanya yang kelabu menatap Hanji dalam intensitas sekilas-sekilas.

Hanji tertawa, namun tak bersuara. _Ini sepi_. "Padahal sudah hampir dua minggu, kan?" Hanji berkata lagi. "Kenapa semuanya tak terasa normal lagi?"

Karena segalanya memang sudah tak normal lagi.

Levi menghentikan pergerakannya. Kepalanya kini mendongak dan memberi atensi penuh pada wanita berkacamata di depannya. Wajah eksentrik yang selalu penuh dengan cengiran aneh itu kini terlihat memburam. Dan ini bukan kali pertama. Sebab dua minggu penuh dalam hidup Levi ini diisi oleh wajah muram milik Hanji.

"Berhentilah mengeluh. Keluhanmu tidak akan membuat orang yang sudah mati hidup lagi."

Levi mengenal Hanji sebagai optimistik garis keras, bahkan di antara mulut titan dan mata raksasa itu yang menelusup, Hanji hanya akan menatap ke depan dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang meneriakan optimisme. Kilat di matanya yang cokelat tak pernah mengelabu, sedikit pun. Dan sekalipun ia menjadi si pencela nomor satu, untuk kali ini, izinkanlah Levi memuji rekannya untuk hal yang satu itu.

Levi melanjutkan. "Mike pergi, Erwin pergi, jangan membuatku ingin pergi darimu juga."

Mungkin kedengarannya seperti ancaman menyebalkan, dan menyakitkan, bagi Hanji. Tapi, mengenal Levi bertahun-tahun membuat dirinya dapat membaca setiap celah yang dicipta oleh si mulut tajam itu. Maka tak pelak, senyum Hanji mengembang lagi.

"Kau sedang merayuku, ya, Levi!"

Satu decihan terlontar, dan gesekan tipikal antarkertas kembali terdengar, kali ini, sedikit lebih kasar. Levi kembali pada kegiatannya dan mengabaikan Hanji lagi.

Wanita itu menggeleng sekali, melempar senyum kecil, dan merenung lagi. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak dapat diubah dalam dunia ini, menjadi absolut sesuai dengan ikrarnya. Namun, di antara hal-hal statis yang absolut itu, Hanji pun mengerti, bahwa tak selamanya hidup menyuguhkan kestatisan yang linear. Hidup punya kedinamisannya sendiri, perubahan-perubahan yang datang dan pergi. _Datang, kemudian pergi_. Dan kematian teman-temannya merupakan salah satu grafik kedinamisan hidup yang dijalaninya.

"Berhenti memasang wajah murammu itu, Mata Empat." Satu jentikan mendarat pada dahi sang Komandan Baru. _Aww!_ "Memuakkan."

Hanji mengusap dahi dengan jutaan umpatan kesal. Namun, pengecapnya segera mengatup ketika melihat Levi mengeluarkan sebuah gramofon tua. Hanji tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menanyakan hal-hal semacam _"sejak kapan kantor kita punya gramofon!?", "Sial, jangan bilang Erwin menyembunyikannya selama ini!"_ karena selanjutnya, wanita itu melihat sebuah piringan hitam yang Levi pasang di antaranya.

Dalam rotasinya yang tak sampai tiga puluh detik, senyap di ruang _commander_ disubtitusi suara bertempo cepat dari alat tersebut.

 _hakuna matata_

 _what a wonderful phrase_

 _hakuna matata_

 _ain't no passing craze_

 _it means no worries_

 _for the rest of your days_

 _it's our problem-free_

 _philosophy_

Hanji tertawa di antara air mata. Rongga dadanya menghangat dan remasan kuat pada jantungnya seolah lesap. Ia menatap Levi, berusaha keras untuk tak melompati meja yang membatasi mereka untuk memeluknya erat. Namun, Hanji adalah Hanji, dan ia tak akan punya peduli untuk segala distraksi yang mungkin bisa terjadi ketika ia benar-benar bangkit dan menyuruk pada meja untuk menggapai leher Levi.

Dalam dekap erat, ia mengujar.

"Kalau denganmu, Levi, mungkin berdua selama-lamanya pun tak apa-apa."

Sore itu, ada senyum yang disingkap Levi pada sudut matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**

* * *

 _ **1)** untuk teman-teman yang masih bersedia membaca, mereview, dan memencet tombol favorit, **2)** untuk pencetus levihanweek yang luar biasa, **3)** untuk __**RainyRain123**_ _yang nggak pernah lelah bikin saya bahagia (aduh, ini gombal alay, tapi emang saya bahagia seminggu ini ngasup bareng kamu, rain T_T). terima kasih sudah sampai sini!_


End file.
